


Ai no Sparkling Wine

by Butterfly_Hime



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Hime/pseuds/Butterfly_Hime
Summary: Ray Akaba had always hated the taste of wine since she had her first sip in her early adulthood, until she meets up a old acquaintance, as well as a nuisance, from her college years.





	Ai no Sparkling Wine

**Author's Note:**

> For right now, this is rated T for Teen until further notice. It may go up because I may add sensual scenes in the future. The title of this fanfic is also the title of an actual song from Cream Lemon, so I suggest you listen to the song if you want to because you know, it would kind of fit in with the story. In the meantime, enjoy the first Genesisshipping fanfic I wrote.

To Ray Akaba, Wine often tasted bitter and sour. Definitely not a taste that appealed to the taste buds and the sinuses. In fact, she avoided that beverage as much as she could on a regular basis, unless she was pressured by her coworkers at a company party or some other special event, bringing the elegant glass up to her mouth and tilting the liquid to her mouth, making it seem as if she was drinking and pouring it all down in the center fountain when no one was looking, trying not to gag. She could still remember her first encounter with this liquid of some sort.

It was back in college, when her roommates had dared her to try it. Out of sheer foolishness, she did try it, and it was the biggest mistake of her life. She clearly remembered the bitter taste that touched her tongue and dashing over to the bathroom in a hurry to spit it out in the toilet. She never had it after that. 

Until one boy, who she had knew previously, emerged back into her life.

"Wanna go drinking tonight?" One of Ray's coworkers asked her one glorious evening, giving her a playful slap on the back. "No thanks." The red-haired woman replied in her voice that was only for important business. She was at her computer, typing up something that seemed very important. "I have to finish this project or our boss would never let me hear the end of it."

"Boo!" Her coworker pouted. "You never go out and have fun. It's always work work work for you and no play."

"Well, drinking isn't going to put dinner on the table and help pay off my student debt." Ray pointed out.

"Yeah, but you only live once girl!" Her coworker continued to be cheerful, ignoring the fact that Ray had money that needed to be owed. "You don't want to look back on your life and wish you had done this or that when you become a old lady."

"When I become an old woman, I'll be proud to look back that paid off my debt. Besides, don't you have any work you need to finish? I don't think our boss would be happy to see chit-chatter and I wouldn't be happy if he fired me." "

Erk..!" It was the coworker's turn to be embarrassed. Red had crept up on her face. "Sorry, If you change your mind, you can join us at Le Rouge Rose at 10." She had said before making a beeline back to her own desk.

_Finally_. Ray sighed with relief. She went back to typing whatever needed to be done. After she completed her daily duties, she turned the papers in to her boss, who, as usual, complimented her with praise and dismissed her to go home for the night.

As Ray was driving, she took the time to appreciate the lazy colors of the sunset between red stoplights. It was moments like this that she reminisced her childhood, back when she had no responsibilities that would have heavy consequences if she didn't do them. 

When she arrived home and locked her car, she was greeted by her elderly, but friendly neighbor, who was watering her flower bed consisting of peonies, daffodils, roses, tulips, and other lovely flowers. 

"Why hello dear." The old woman greeted. 

"Hello." Ray greeted politely. 

"Have you heard dear? Someone bought that house next to you on the left." The elderly woman pointed to Ray's left. 

"Oh..." Ray looked to her left and saw that the house had a sold sign on the front lawn. That wasn't there earlier today, before she left for work this morning. 

"Well, that's interesting." The red-haired female replied in her kindest voice as possible, opening the door slightly. "Now if you excuse me, I have bills to work on." 

Ray then went inside, plopping herself on her velvety couch. She was tired and wasn't in the mood to do her bills. 

"New neighbor, huh...?" She murmured quietly. After a few minutes of resting, she stood up and walked over to the window, noticing that a car was parked into the driveway. A man walked out of it and marched up to the door. The person put one hand into his pocket and took it out a few seconds later, holding a ring of keys. 

Ray's insides then began to churn while looking at him. _I know this guy..._

 


End file.
